1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a soldering connector for an electric circuit with several soldering jumpers or solder straps which include a common support.
The present invention further relates to a method for manufacturing an electric circuit with this soldering connector with a substrate on which are placed a printed circuit and electrical components, wherein soldering jumpers are mounted between contact surfaces of electrical components and/or contact surfaces of the printed circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
The method of wire contacting in electrical components is frequently used in the field of microelectronics. In wire contacting, each wire is individually pulled from a contact surface of the electrical component to a contact surface of a substrate. Thus, fine welding connections are produced with the use of thin wires, usually of gold or aluminum and having a diameter of 25 .mu.m and with the use of pressure, temperature or ultrasonics.
The above-described wire contacting makes possible an automatable and economical manufacturing process, however, the electric connections produced by this method are not particularly stable. Therefore, for reasons of stability, contacting using soldering technology exclusively is frequently preferred over wire contacting. When using the soldering technology, the soldering jumper is formed by a stable copper wire which is soldered to the contact surfaces by means of a soldering iron. This procedure is very time-consuming when several contact surfaces of electrical components are to be connected to each other or to contact surfaces of the substrate. Also, manual soldering may easily lead to unsatisfactory contact points.
EP-A 0 303 808 discloses a soldering connector in which several copper wires serving as soldering jumpers are embedded spaced apart from each other in a common flexible foil. By placing the soldering connector on the substrate, several contact points are bridged without much difficulty. The soldering jumpers can be of stable construction. The disadvantage of this known soldering connector is the cumbersome manufacture of the hybrid structure consisting of the insulated support and the soldering jumpers.